


Losing Leo fanart

by Shallala



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallala/pseuds/Shallala





	Losing Leo fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Losing Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200612) by [Emerald_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/pseuds/Emerald_Leaves). 



I really love this fic, I've read it at least a dozen times. Thanks for writing, and sharing it Emerald_Leaves. I made an illustration for chapter 27, I hope you like it. ;)

  

   


End file.
